


Waiting

by Rukiyo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, im sorry, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiyo/pseuds/Rukiyo
Summary: It’d been over a year. One year since Lance saw one of the greatest alphas he had ever met. One year since said alpha was proclaimed dead. One year since he lost his mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. ruirui-yukii on tumblr made me write trash. Im sorry. i haven’t written in years. Hope you guys like garbage with a side of light ABO.

It’d been over a year. One year since Lance saw one of the greatest alphas he had ever met. One year since said alpha was proclaimed dead. One year since he lost his mate.

A part of him wanted to believe. To believe that maybe he was alive. Part of him knew better. 

One year ago, while watching the news broadcast and wrestling with his little siblings on the couch in front of the TV, his little world shattered.

One year and how many months had passed that lead him to this. A prosthetic arm extended in his direction as if they were meeting for the first time.

Takashi Shirogane.

Alive and well, ignoring the rather dramatic alteration to his body 

“Lance, right?”

_Minus the missing memory._

Lance couldn’t stop the distress and confusion from showing on his face but managed to hold back his whine. Why didn’t his alpha remember him? He remembered Keith, but not him? Did he not recognize him? What happened out in space?

Coming back to himself as he continued to stare at the hand with mixed confusion, Lance hesitantly reached out and shook it.

“Yeah, nice to meet you Shiro.”

One year since his alpha had disappeared and proclaimed dead. One year was over and he was finally back home. Lance was happy, he truly was; he just couldn’t help but be disappointed that Shiro didn’t recognize him. Not even his scent.

Sure, being in the Garrison meant that they were on suppressants to cover his omega tendencies for heat and such but… 

“Lance?” Hunk’s worried voice broke him through his haze. 

Shiro and Keith seemed to have gone somewhere, presumably outside, leaving Hunk and Pidge with the omega. Pidge seemed to be off in his own world, staring blankly at the board in the rutty shack Keith seemed to call home.  


“Yeah buddy?” Lance rasped. Hunk didn’t know. No one knew. Lance hadn’t particularly told anyone about finding his mate. Shiro hadn’t really known until before leaving for the Kerebos mission.

_“Please, wait for me. I’ll be back soon.”_

…

Lance sat alone in the cockpit of the blue lion. They had just retrieved all the lions and managed to form Voltron. Blue’s humming in his ears, attempted to soothe him. Trying to find out what was wrong.

“Hey Shiro… I waited,” he whispered to the emptiness of his cockpit.


End file.
